


Not Redundant

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby is bored.





	Not Redundant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby was bored.

She'd read Tim's latest book and her forensic magazines.

She'd eaten breakfast.

She'd showered; at least she was allowed out of bed for that.

She'd peed countless times.

She'd napped.

She'd watched TV.

She'd ordered more baby clothes on-line.

She was bored.

And she felt useless.

She felt redundant.

She was contributing nothing. 

She couldn't go to work.

She couldn't do anything at home.

Poor Tim had to do everything.

She knew she'd feel differently once the twins arrived.

But for now she resented them.

And her body.

Other women sailed through pregnancy, why couldn't she?

Actually she was lucky to still be pregnant.

She'd been stupid.

Had it not been for Ducky . . .

She could still remember how angry he'd been with her.

Her Duckman, angry with her.

What'd been worse was Gibbs and Tim had backed him up.

The three most important men in her life had sided against her.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Need this cracked by the end of today, Abbs." Gibbs dropped a CD onto the bed.

Before she could reply, he'd kissed her on the cheek and vanished.

She beamed as she set to work.

She wasn't redundant after all.


End file.
